Sentiments de réconfort
by The Raidak
Summary: Gryf se pose énormément de questions sur son passé oublié. Des questions qui lui font mal. Un de ses compagnons, s'inquiétant pour lui, vient lui apporter son réconfort. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas la personne que Gryf s'attendait à voir débarquer. [Mise à jour : titre modifié]


_Cette histoire se situe entre les tomes 16 et 17._

* * *

La nuit étoilée recouvrait le ciel d'Alysia dans toute sa splendeur. Un magnifique spectacle pour ceux qui ont la chance de dormir à la belle étoile en plein milieu de la nature. Comme c'est le cas pour les Légendaires. Le groupe venait de faire une halte en pleine forêt. Un arrêt bien mérité quant aux longs et interminables voyages du groupe à travers Alysia.

Au début, tout avait commencé normalement : les Légendaires discutaient entre eux, partageaient leurs avis sur certains intérêts. Mais plus tard, quand l'ambiance s'adoucit, l'un d'entre eux devint soudain silencieux et se retrouva comme emprisonné dans ses pensées. Un changement d'attitude fort rare pour Gryf qui, à son habitude, n'en rate jamais une pour faire son intéressant. Non ; c'était différent ce coup-ci.

Plus tard, les autres se préparèrent à dormir. Shimy avait insisté pour parler avec Gryf sur ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si triste, mais il refusa. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : être seul un moment. Gryf s'éloigna pour trouver un coin tranquille non loin de ses compagnons. Il finit par s'asseoir au bord d'un petit rocher. À présent, il se sentait plus à l'aise pour essayer de se débarrasser de ses problèmes personnels qui le tourmentaient. Mais ses problèmes n'étaient pas aussi simple à oublier. Gryf se pose tellement de questions sur ses souvenirs oubliés. Bien qu'ayant eu la chance d'avoir pu découvrir d'où il venait et qui il était, un seul sujet lui tourmentait parfois l'esprit. Probablement sa deuxième plus grande faiblesse morale, derrière le fait de voir Shimy en danger.

Gryf ne disait rien. Il restait assis à regarder vers le bas, concentré sur les questions qui le tracassaient. Cela lui faisait tellement mal d'y penser qu'il laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. En cet instant où il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, Gryf n'avait même pas ressenti la présence de quelqu'un s'approchant doucement de lui. Il fallut un bruit de pas écrasant un bâton de bois par terre pour ramener Gryf à la réalité. Une fois qu'il fut revenu à lui, Gryf sentit l'odeur de la personne venant vers lui. Au départ, il s'attendait à sentir l'odeur de Shimy. Mais ce coup-ci, c'était une toute autre personne qu'il connaissait bien. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Lui demande Ténébris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Lui répond-il sèchement.

« Eh bien, depuis que nous nous sommes arrêtés, tu as passé une bonne partie du temps à ne rien dire, les yeux baissés, et l'air triste. En plus, en voyant la réaction que tu as eue lorsque Shimy a voulu t'apporter son soutien. »

« Je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air tranquillement. »

« Vraiment ? L'odeur de notre repas était-elle si prenante que ça ? »

Gryf ne répondit pas. À la place, il se contenta de baisser à nouveau les yeux, évitant tout contact visuel avec la fille de Darkhell.

« Tu as besoin de bien plus que de prendre l'air, Gryf. Quelque chose ne va pas, et on peut tous le sentir. » Dit Ténébris.

« Alors sache une chose : si toi et les autres vous voulez m'aider, la meilleure solution est de me laisser tranquille avec ça. » Répondit-il.

« Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler. Une famille c'est aussi fait pour ça : pour s'aider les uns les autres. »

À la mention du mot « famille », Gryf serra les poings et sentit une légère montée de colère et de tristesse en lui.

« Justement. S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle je ne souhaite pas partager tout ça avec vous, c'est pour éviter que ça fasse du mal à certains d'entre vous. Surtout toi et Razzia, en particulier. » Dit Gryf.

« Alors je sais de quoi tu souffres. » Répondit Ténébris.

Gryf écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Toi, moi et Razzia avons un même point commun qui nous fait du mal à tous les trois. » Termine-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, Gryf détourna à nouveau son regard faisant signe qu'il ne voulait absolument pas en parler.

« Crois-moi, Gryf. Je sais ce que tu éprouves en ce moment. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en discuter. »

Suite à cela, la fille de Darkhell partit rejoindre les autres.

« …Quelle chance tu possèdes-là. » Dit Gryf.

Par ces paroles, Ténébris s'arrêta et se retourna vers son compagnon qui avait toujours la tête basse.

« Toute ta vie, tu as eu un père qui t'aimait beaucoup. Et ce n'est que plus tard, après sa mort, que tu as découvert que tu avais toujours eu une mère. Une mère que ton père prétendait morte depuis ta naissance. »

Ténébris s'approcha de Gryf et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle continua à l'écouter.

« Razzia a connu ses parents. Aucun d'entre nous n'ose imaginer à quel point ça a dû être horrible pour lui de les avoir perdus, si jeune. »

Gryf regarda Ténébris avec des larmes coulantes de ses yeux.

« Mais lui au moins, il se souvient encore d'eux. Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais tant voulu me souvenir des mes parents à moi. Parfois, même si je les ai oubliés, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'eux le besoin d'être serré dans leurs bras. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé pour moi, et ça me fait tellement mal. »

Ténébris avait pitié pour son compagnon en larmes. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, mais cela n'arrangea pas grand-chose.

« Gryf… je sais que ma situation familiale n'est pas aussi grave que la tienne. Mais je ne m'en réjouis pas pour autant, tu sais. » Dit-elle d'une douce voix.

Elle finit par l'étreindre, et les pleurs de Gryf diminuèrent. Peu après, le Jaguarian essuya les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues et fixa Ténébris. Les deux se regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire, en comprenant parfaitement ce que chacun ressentait au fond de soi. Puis, petit à petit, ils rapprochèrent leur visage en fermant les yeux et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Grâce à ce doux baiser, Gryf commençait à se sentir mieux et consolé. Tout son stress disparut pour ne laisser la place qu'à un doux parfum d'amour entre les deux Légendaires. Gryf n'aurait jamais cru que les lèvres de Ténébris étaient aussi douces que celles de Shimy. Mais lorsque qu'il repensa à Shimy, il se sépara aussitôt de Ténébris et s'éloigna en ayant honte de lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Dit-il.

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui… on a juste fait ce qui semblait bon pour que tu puisses te sentir mieux. » Dit Ténébris.

Gryf réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il se sentait mieux désormais. C'était probablement le meilleur remède à toutes ses mauvaises pensées qui le tourmentaient. Le Jaguarian fit un doux sourire à la fille de Darkhell, et elle lui répondit de même. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ténébris aurait fait une telle chose pour lui, un pareil soutien, un tel réconfort. Les deux Légendaires finirent par s'étreindre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

« Merci Ténébris. Tu es vraiment une amie. La meilleure amie du monde. »

« C'est normal quand on fait partie d'une famille. Shimy en aurait fait de même pour toi. »

Gryf se ressaisit et prit un air plus sérieux.

« Justement. J'aime vraiment Shimy. Elle est ma principale raison de vivre. Et je sais que toi, tu aimes beaucoup Razzia, et qu'on ne voudrait pas leur faire de mal à tous les deux. Comprend-le, Ténébris. » Dit-il.

« Je sais. Disons qu'on continuera à veiller l'un sur l'autre. »

« Ouais, ce serait mieux ainsi. »

Étant d'accord sur ce sujet, ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leurs compagnons. Mais avant, ils se mirent face à face. Leurs yeux se sont fixés l'un sur l'autre une dernière fois. Ils se regardèrent passionnément avec le même sourire doux, tout en se tenant la main.

« Je t'aime Gryf. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

 **Ok. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître très étrange. Voyez-vous, depuis que la relation Danaël/Shimy a été canonisée dans la nouvelle saga** _ **World Without**_ **, je me suis alors permis d'écrire un one-shot amoureux Gryf/Ténébris (mes deux Légendaires préférés).**

 **Je sais que ça peut vous choquer, mais bon, c'est juste une fanfic.**

 **N'hésitez pas à écrire et partager vos avis dans les commentaires, ça m'intéresse beaucoup.**


End file.
